Cry Little Sister
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Lilith has a victim to torture for information. But will he recover?


Cry Little Sister

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own. Love Supernatural from the beginning. And love the newest addition, Castiel. My first Supernatural fic.

Cry Little Sister: song by: Sister of Mercy

CLS

Lilith circled her captured prey. Studying the specimen before her that was covered in open cuts and bruised. Blood pouring from his lips.

"Tell me where he is." She commanded from her prey. He kept his mouth shut. Shacking his head no. Closing his eyes shut. She nodded to a demon that stood across from her. The demon drove another sword into the figure.

Castiel screamed.

CLS 1:1

To describe the scene before her made her have a new respect for the strength and will of angels. Her victim lay spread eagle out on the table. A nail through each place God's son had endured. The nails made out of a metal cursed in Lilith's blood. Causing pain with every motion. Her follower stood on the table where the angel lay. Stepping on the nails whenever he walked by one. He had shoved swords in both arms, both legs, and three in the chest. Castiel's shirt even if you could call it that lay in shreds soaking up his vessels blood. Lines of blood marked ever surface, even his face. And the one thing that Castiel wished he could do but couldn't was to call for reinforcements. But he could do no such thing. Lilith had made a collar of one inch steel pipe to encircle his neck. Demonic charms and symbols etched into the steel. Nothing could remove it. And he could not call for the help he so much needed.

"Tell me where he is." Lilith purred into his ear. Castiel tried to glare at her through the pain. It hurt so much. The demon withdrew the sword and plunged again into his leg. "We can keep doing this as long as it takes. I am hardly even tired or bored. But we've done several levels of torture, blunt & sharp. Then there's…" another demon came forward with a propane tank and a live torch. "Fire." Castiel closed his eyes trying to find an escape through the next stage of pain to come. He concentrated with all his will and grace. Crying out for help. Then the heat came. He screamed.

CLS 1:2

Dean bolted straight up in bed. The motel room was like every other. Two beds, lame ass wallpaper, small dinette, and a snoring Sam resting in the twin beside him. Looking around the room he expected to see the figure that plagued his dreams. But there was no Castiel. Leaning over the edge of the bed he put his hands in his hands.

"What the hell?" Why would he dream of someone torturing Castiel? His friend, or at least the only one he thought he had beside his brother and Bobby. Sleep would not be coming again. Moving to the window he looked out the road. The streetlight flickered. Dean stared as it flickered for a minute and came bright on. Looking back to the road stood Castiel covered in blood. "What the…." Dean ran from the room to the road but by the time he got there Cas was gone. Turing 360s in each direction nothing came. No one stood beside him or was there. "Man," he rubbed a hand over his face. Thinking he needs to stop drinking that cheap ass beer. Walking back to the room a piece of paper blew up at him in the face. Trying to dismiss the paper from his face he pulled it down to see what was on the discarded litter. An advertisement for a warehouse for sale in the next town over. Dean stared at it. A warehouse. Examining the paper blood mated the upper right corner. "Oh, shit." Dean ran straight back into the room. Flipping Sam's bed to wake and land his little brother onto the floor. A cry and a what were questioned into the air. The questions ignored by Dean as he stuffed cloths and supplies into duffels. Sam went to his brother.

"What the hell, Dean?" Dean continued to ignore him. He holstered guns on him and other amenities. "Dean!" Sam turned his brother from his work. "What is going on?" Dean huffed.

"It's Cas."

"Where does he want us to go?" Dean turned back to his work.

"Some warehouse in Freemont." Sam saw the discarded paper and picked up the real estate paper.

"A former Budweiser facility?" Dean only nodded. "Are you sure?"

"No Sam I'm not sure. The only thing I know is…"

"What?"

"He's hurt."

"How?"

"I don't know." Dean zipped up the bag and hefted it onto his shoulders before turning to his brother. "I dreamed and saw him being tortured. And then he was out there for a moment and then this piece of paper blew in my face. I don't know what to tell you Sam." Sam didn't question but picked up his duffle and strapped on a few bits of his artillery. They headed to the car in silence. Turning the key awakening the night. Then the squeal of tires and they were off.

The ride was silence. Dean caught back in the memory of his nightmare. The blood. Castiel. Shaking his head to get rid of the image in his head. It wouldn't go away.

He accelerated the Impala above 90mph.

CLS 1:3

The screams had faded from the room. The smell of burnt flesh remained.

"That was entertaining." Lilith walked closer to him. "I guess you aren't going to tell me anything." She stroked the side of his face smearing blood as she traveled to his chest. Her hand stroked up the sword that protruded from the upper left quadrant of his chest. Grabbing the blade she pulled it from him. Castiel could only grunt as it was pulled from him. His voice raw from the screaming. Admiring the sword she went over to the sword-wielding demon. Handing him the sword she looked at Castiel. "Finish him." the demon gave her an evil grin, which she totally approved off in kind. "But not too quickly." their smiles broaden more. She moved back to the angel. "All you had to do was tell me where Dean Winchester is. Tell me where my Sammy is. But you had to be the brave solider. And now you'll die." she kissed him on the check and vanished from the building. The demon walked over toward his play toy.

"I am going to enjoy this." Castiel closed his eyes and prayed. Prayed for anything. A miracle. The demon leapt back onto the table. The fire wielder exited with Lilith. Leaving the demon to his own jollies. He stepped on the nail on Castiel's left wrist. Castiel grunted but mostly remained silent. " I will get you to scream again. And just when you think I am finished with you. When you actually do begin to beg. I'll rip those insides out and make myself a necklace. And then, well, let's just stick to that and see how long you live." the demon raised the sword high. A shot rang out in the silence. The sword falling to the warehouse floor.

"Much longer then you." Dean stood there with his gun smoking. The demon laughed at him. Turning the demon pulled another sword from the lower right quadrant of Castiel's torso. Blood began to flow. But they couldn't worry about that right now. The demon jumped from the table. So focused with the one with the gun he didn't see Sam step from the shadows knife held high. The sword came up and clattered to the ground. Sam had buried the knife into the back of the demon. Black smoke dissipated into the air. Dean nodded and went over to the table. Castiel's eyes were closed. Dean glanced over the body of the angel.

"Damn." he reached for Castiel's face and turned it toward him. "Cas, Cas!" he lightly slapped the side of the face. Pain filled blue eyes opened to look at him. He tried to shake his head no. Tried to will the illusion that was before him gone. His voice wanting him to scream for him to run away. Dean gripped his face and turned it toward him. "It's okay. We're going to get you out of here." Castiel just stared as Dean moved back to exam and see where he should start. Sam came over and wondered where they should start.

"Damn Dean they nailed him to the table." Dean nodded.

"Let's get the swords out first. Then the nails." Dean's logic thinking the nails would keep him in place as they removed the swords. Then they could deal with the nails and get Cas the hell out here. Dean jumped up onto the table. Sam followed. Each brother taking a position by a sword. Deciding to do two together. Dean nodded and mouthed: 1,2,3. He didn't want to give Cas time to protest or react. The two words came out. Cas buckled a little under the pain. They both tossed the swords onto the cement floor with loud clangs. The ones in the legs out they moved to the one in the arms. A silent count and those were out. Castiel didn't buckle this time. Dean and Sam jumped from the table to get some hammers to remove the big nails from their friend's wrist and ankles. Coming back he tossed one to Dean who was by the angel's head.

"He ok?"

"He's passed out. But the heart is still beating. Let's get out of here." the nails were simple to get out. But with each nail fully removed Castiel screamed.

Dean lifted Castiel off the table like a newlywed. Dean looked down at his burden. Sam came over and touched two fingers to his neck.

"He's heart still beating. He doesn't look to good."

"No, let's get back to the motel before sunrise. We can deal with him there." the body was so light in his arms. Sam stared at the scraps of clothes that covered the angel. Laying Castiel in the back seat, Sam laid a blanket over him. Dean gunned it all the way back to the hotel. Sam keeping a guard over the angel.

"He has a collar around his neck." Sam pointed out to Dean.

"We'll deal with it later. Let's get him cleaned up first and hopefully he can heal himself."

"Hopefully?" Dean focused on the road harder. Their speed going over 120mph. Sam stared over their charge. Back in the hotel Dean bypassed the beds and went straight to the bathroom. Ripping off the remnants of clothes off the angel was an easy task for there wasn't much of anything left. Water on. Blood washed away down the drain. Dean turned Cas' face toward the cascading water. Sam helping hold from outside the tub.

"Dean, his wounds aren't healing." Dean looked down at the body in his arms.

"He's so light."

"Blood lose will do that. Should we take him to a hospital?"

"And what are they going to do. Excuse me, my angel just got tortured by a demon."

"No we could lie." Castiel moved his face from out under the water.

"Cas?" the body began to shake in Dean's arms. "Let's get him out of here." Sam grabbed some towels and came back wrapping them around the dead weight.

"Let him go. I got him." Dean gently rested Cas back into Sam's waiting arms. Catching the weight he moved back and out of the bathroom to the bedroom. Laying him down Sam began to dry the body. Dean came out and changed his cloths. Dean dug into his bag and pulled out another set of cloths for Castiel. A pair of boxers were flung first.

"Put these on him first. I don't want to be working on him with his family jewels hanging out."

"Afraid you might get jealous."

"Afraid you may get excited." Sam smiled.

"Funny. Hand me the suture kit." Boxers on, Sam went to work on the wrist wounds. The wounds where the swords were, were cauterized shut. They both pondered that as they tried to stop the blood from flowing. Dean kept a vigil near the head as Sam worked. Monitoring the heart and breathing. "So why do you think he isn't healing?" Dean touched the collar around Castiel's neck.

"My money is on his new accessory." Sam looked up at the collar from the foot of the bed. Tilting his head he saw the markings.

"Can we get it off?"

"Let's finish this first then we can research." Dean looked down at the angel before him. How much could a body take?

"All done. Let's get the cloths on him and let him rest. Doing that, Sam went to the computer and Dean sat on the edge of the bed going through books.

CLS 1:4

They worked through the night. Some of the symbols began to be recognized. Recognizing them as silence and bonding signs. No way to remove it, yet. Sam went out to get some food. Dean continued to read. Glancing at the bed the figure hadn't moved all night to day. Standing up Dean went to the window. The day was fading to night again.

"Dean." A whisper ghosted to Dean's ears. Dean turned around to see Castiel staring at him.

"Cas." Dean grabbed a bottle of water off the table and made his way over. Cas tried to move but gasped in pain. "Easy." Coming over and help support Cas up. Offering the bottle to Cas. He tried to raise his arm but it wouldn't move. Dean watched as he tried to move. Huffing in annoyance at himself for not realizing. Unscrewing the top he offered some water to Castiel. Castiel began to drink but coughed.

"Sorry." Cas tried to say but was lost through the racking coughs.

"Easy, easy." Cas opted for nodding this time. "Can you try and tell me what happened?" Drinking some more water Castiel tried to begin to tell his story. All that came out was.

"I failed." Before slipping back to the world of unconsciousness. Dean laid him back down and covered him up. Sam arrived some time later to find Dean on the phone with Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam looked from the bed to Dean. Sam nodded to him in silent communication, what did you find out. "Bobby has no idea how to remove the collar." Necklace was to good a term for the thing around Cas' neck. Dean had a necklace, what he had on was torture. "He informed me on some of the symbols but everything else."

"Can't we call another angel?"

"How?" Sam looked to the bed to motion that Cas might know a way. "He can't barely speak or move."

"He woke up?" shock in his voice.

"For a brief moment." Dean looked over at Cas. "I asked what happened. All he said was he failed."

"Do you think another seal was broken?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Think we should wake him up to get some food in him?"

"Gave him some water."

"How about food? I got him some soup. Should eat it while it's hot." Dean nodded and went over to the bed. Gently sitting on the bed Dean rested a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas?" Sam came over to help. Cas was not stirring to Dean's touch. Sam looked down to the hand that lay beside him. When Sam laid his hand on him, Castiel reacted. He screamed and tried to move away from the pain. But there was no escaping. Dean grabbed the sides of Castiel's head as Sam jumped from the bed as if stung. "Cas calm down. Cas!" Wide eyes turned to look into Dean's.

"Dean." he croaked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. You're safe," for now. " We got you some soup. Think you can eat?" Cas nodded and tried to sit up but there was no strength. Cas closed his eyes. He was defeated. Dean began to help him up. "Sam help me." Sam came over cautiously. Sitting down he began to reach for him but Cas recoiled from him, at least tried. Castiel could feel the demon blood in Sam. And it frightened him. "Sam I need your help."

"He's scared of me."

"So am I. Now get your white lilied ass over here and help me." Sam nodded. Dean spoke down to Castiel next. "Its just Sam. He's going to help you." Cas nodded and stiffened when Sam touched him but didn't scream. Dean positioned himself like Dad use to when he was sick or hurt. Just like when Sam or Dean either were sick or took care of the other, Supporting Castiel on his chest. Dean could feel the ragged breaths, the puttering heartbeats, the shaking. Cas was a weight against him. Sam came back over with the soup. Opening the container the waft of steam floated from it. Cas stiffened at Sam but couldn't maintain it that long. Opening a plastic spoon Sam brought it to Cas' lips.

"It's a little hot." Castiel looked at the spoon and it's contents. Looking to Sam then the spoon. "It's chicken noodle. It'll help you feel better." Cas opened his mouth. He knew he couldn't raise his arms to assist no matter how much he wanted to. To be independent. Accepting the soup he swallowed and winced as it made contact against his raw throat. "Sorry." Castiel opened his mouth for another. After that one he spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam smiled. They made it half way through the cup before he collapsed back down to slumber. The brothers maneuvered themselves to the table to eat their dinner.

"He's getting a little bit better, don't you think?" Sam nodded, chewing around his meal. "But he's as week as a kitten."

"I know. And I frighten him."

"Must be the demon blood in you." Sam stopped chewing. His insides sinking to the pit of his stomach. Spitting out his food into a napkin he walked over to his computer and began to work again on how to get the collar off. Dean shook his head. Finishing his meal he grabbed a book and sat near Cas.

Falling asleep in his chair his dreams went back to the room. Castiel was hurting again. He couldn't save him. Cas screamed and screamed and he couldn't help him. Bolting from the chair the screaming was still continuing. Sam was on the bed holding a thrashing screaming Cas to the bed.

"What the hell?"

"He just started screaming." Dean jumped on top to hold him down.

"Cas! Castiel!" Dean tried and got no response. Dean looked at Sam. "Damn. Ok, ah. Our father who art in heaven, Hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as in heaven. Give us today our daily bread. Forgive us our sins as we forgive those who sin against us. Save us from the time of trial and deliver us from evil."

"For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours now and for ever. Amen." They both looked down at the man they were holding. His eyes were wide open staring up at the ceiling. No focus.

"Cas?" he turned his head to face Dean. "You okay?" Castiel remained silent as he simply just stared. Closing his eyes tight. Tears began to escape. "Oh man." Sam watched as the angel wept. Dean placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "What happened Cas?"

"I failed." He sobbed. The atmosphere in the room changed degrees of tension. He tried to turn and bury his face into the pillow.

"Who? Who did this?"

"Lilith." the brothers tensed at the name.

"What she do?" Sam asked.

"She captured one of my charges."

"What happened to your charge?"

"I failed." Castiel turned fully not caring about the pain. Welcoming the pain. Welcoming everything that happened to him. He had failed his charge and she can never be replaced.

"You need to lay back down on your back."

"No."

"You're going to start bleeding again."

"Please don't make me." Dean shuck his head at Sam. Dean understood the reason why he didn't want to rest on his back. He knew Cas ended up back in that warehouse when he slept. Nightmares that plague the night.

"Ok man. But how about we sit you up and not on your side okay." Cas nodded at the suggestion and rolled onto his back. He may not be in full contact with heaven but he was healing a minor fraction faster then humans do. Yet not strong enough to move. Dean helped him sit up as Sam went about getting pillows and rolled up blankets to support Castiel.

"Thank you."

"No prob." trying to raise his arms they flopped uselessly at his side. Cas just stared at them. "You up for some more soup?"

"No thank you." his voice remained neutral as he stared at the useless limb.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No." they watched as he tried to lift the arm again. It elevated an inch before it landed with a flop on the mattress. "I must apologize for my behavior. I am very grateful for what you have done for me."

"We were happy to help." Sam grabbed a bottle of water and return to the bed. "Want some?"

"Yes please." Sam held the bottle while Cas drank his fill.

"Do you know of any way to get that collar off?"

"No. They infused it with evil that I can't seem to break free."

"Do you know anyone that can?" Cas shock his head and yawned. Startled by the reaction he looked to the brothers not knowing what had just happened.

"You yawned. You're tired man. Get some rest."

"I should get moving."

"And rest will help." Sam looked to Dean for help.

"Come on Cas. You've been through the ringer. Get some rest. Maybe by tomorrow you will be able to lift your arms. " He could only nod to that. Not that long after he was asleep.

"How are we going to help him?"

"I don't know Sam." frustration harsh through his voice. Dean moved away from the table. He felt useless. He couldn't help his friend.

"Dean I know he's your friend and it hurts to see him like that but we need to call for help." Dean glared at Sam.

"From whom, Ruby?" Sam stared at his brother.

"Couldn't hurt." Dean looked from the Angel to Sam giving a weak nod. What else could he do? They had bathed the blood away. Sutured the major holes. Guarded the body while it rested.

"Fine." Dean grabbed a beer and book and sat on the edge of Cas' bed. Sam watched his brother. Never before realizing how much his brother is protective of his angel. Saw that he was stepping out form the circle with the actions he was taking on the side. Thinking no one could take his place. He was wrong. But if he could get the Angel up and in the sky. Sam could take the place he had. Sam stepped outside and called Ruby.

CLS 1:5

Castiel didn't like being under the microscope. Especially by a demon. Ruby moved to the edge of the bed slowly, leaning in a mere fraction to read the symbols. Eyes stared at each other in a showdown. Ruby knew that the angel couldn't hurt her but his presence still radiated. That warning.

"It's ancient magic. Origin even." Ruby moved back to stand beside Sam. "What's inside the pipe?" Castiel looked down feeling ashamed but he wouldn't show it in front of this dark stain.

"An innocent blood mixed with Lilith's tainted." Dean watched as his angel hid the sorrow of the lost. Looking to Ruby. He didn't want Cas to feel any less the he is now.

"You got anything?"

"There is something but.." she didn't want to get close to the angel.

"Then do it." Dean wanted to flash the knife at her but the harsh words would do for now. Ruby moved slowly toward Castiel. Cas straightened as much as he could as she approach. Dean stepped over helping him sit up. Comfort him. Dean saw in Castiel the little innocent brother he once had. Sam's eyes watched the actions. Remembered them from memories pushed aside. Realizing now that the angel may be older then them all but he was so young to this existence. Sam sat down at the end of the bed laying a hand on Castiel's leg. Showing support for the angel and his brother.

"This may hurt."

"I already do." Ruby smiled at the comment. Approaching she sat down beside the creature she was suppose to flee from. Her eyes turned black as Castiel's full on gazed at her. Blinking quickly the dark was gone. Raising her hands she touched the collar. And instantaneous scream irrupted from Castiel. Ruby held on and began to chant. Dean and Sam both fought to keep Castiel on the bed. Ruby chanted harder. Castiel screamed in his true voice. Sam and Dean covering their ears over the sound. Ruby was flung away and flung out of the room to wherever. Then the silence. Dean looked to Cas hands still over his ears. Castiel lay unmoving. Head tilted to the side. Blood spilling from his wounds.

"Dammit, Sammy help me." Dean quickly tore at the bed sheets into strips, tying them tight over the flowing wounds. Sam assisted quickly. When they had finished Dean had sat beside Castiel's head and let it rest on his chest. Sam sat at the foot watching.

Castiel hasn't moved.

"Where are his brethren? They should have heard him scream." Sam voiced as he sipped his water.

"I don't know." Dean stroked the sweat slick hair. Sam looked to his hand that was unconsciously rubbing Cas' calf.

"We need to leave soon." Dean nodded. He knew they had to move. Especially with the way Castiel screamed in his true voice. But they couldn't afford to move him.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean was angry with the angels. Like usual. How could God let one of the good ones fall? Especially his friend. Sam couldn't answer the question. They didn't' know anyone who could.

CLT 1: 6

Time moved slowly in the room. No one had come or called about the disturbance. Which surprised them both. Thanking whomever for small favors. They talked quietly and all was quite. Sam had fallen asleep resting over Castiel's legs. Think a little boy falling asleep between your legs while watching a scary movie. Seeking comfort and giving comfort in the other's presence. Dean had fallen asleep with Castiel in his arms. His head resting on the other. Showing comfort. Not leaving him alone to the angel's nightmares. A flutter of noise woke Dean. Much like when Castiel entered his presence. He stiffened as his eyes focused on a woman sitting beside his angel. Dean tightened his grip around Cas.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman looked up at him. Her eyes giving her away as an angel. She looked late twenties and girl next store. Dressed in only a silky sapphire nightgown. Her hands stroked Castiel's right hand.

"I am Corat." She spoke softly and gently. No firm tone that Dean was use to hearing from other angel's.

"About time you showed up." She tilted her head to stare at him.

"I was just called. My vessel has not given her consent yet. That is why I am in here while asleep."

"What she not a big fan of God."

"She is Wicca. She believes in many. Her faith is in the right place but she is not willing to respond to my presence yet." Corat turned to Castiel. Her hand stroked over the slack check. When it reached the collar she shivered.

"Can you take it off?"

"That is why I am here. The ancient ways are hidden. But of us who know the secrets we can try." She ran her hand along the same path again.

"He seems so young." Dean spoke as she shivered from her contact with the collar.

"He is the youngest of the garrison." Dean looked to her to his angel. Shocked to hear the news.

"Are you in his garrison?" she smiled.

"No I am a scholar. But all know how to fight." she placed her hand fully on the collar. "You may want to move your brother from his slumber. "

"Will it take long?"

"I do not know. This is origin magic with blood. Very difficult magic. I know some of it."

"And you'll guess on the rest."

"I am very creative." Dean nodded and moved from his position. Waking Sam up. Sam woke with a start and moved quickly to his gun on the table. The new presence to new for his waking mind to comprehend. Dean stopped him.

"It's okay. She's an angel."

"About damn time." he responded as he lay the gun back on the table. "She's here to help?"

"Yeah. She needs us to stand back." Corat watched as the brothers interacted. They had moved to the table and sat down.

"You may need to shield you eyes." they nodded but watched as she began. Resting her hands on the collar she began to chant over and over again.

"EGO precor ut altus vox. Aufero is malum. Putus ut putus. Paro him solvo." _I pray to the high power. Remove this evil. Pure to pure. Set him free. _The room began to rattle at her words. She never relented. More power moved into her voice. She began to glow. Castiel arched from the bed. His light began to glow. The light grew brighter. Dean and Sam covered their eyes. Warmth and light covered their bodies. Then it was gone. Dean and Sam slowly lowered their arms. The bed was bare. Dean moved quickly to the bed. Blood, remnant of sheets, and that damn collar the only things remaining. Castiel was gone. But he was free from the collar. Dean looked to Sam.

"So you think he's okay?" Sam vocalizing his thoughts and concern.

"I hope to God so."

THE END.

Author Note: I really didn't want to add a new character. But I couldn't think of another way to end it.

Corat is the angel of Friday. This angel can help with all creation including creative thinking. Angel will show you the secrets to unlock this creativity inside yourself.


End file.
